


Once Bitten

by Aya8 (gossamersilverglow)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Complete, F/M, Live Journal Prompt, One-Shot, blindfold, semi-con, snake jutsu, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamersilverglow/pseuds/Aya8
Summary: [Written Oct. 9, 2012] Involves Sasuke and Sakura, with snake jutsu, biting, and blindfolds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second draft of Once Bitten. I'll include the 1st draft [written Aug. 20, 2011] as a new chapter!

It was funny how things worked out considering she hadn’t been looking for him. A low pay, low-grade mission she'd gotten stuck with because it was too dangerous for a Genin and a waste of time and money for a Jounin.

With a hazy cloud slowly filling her vision, she watched as the red and black sidewinder, made its way through the dirt, towards the man whom she had loved most of her life. She swayed on her feet due to a dizzying spell wreaking havoc on her, while trying to focus on the Sharingan designed snake slithering up his leg, past his torso, down to his triceps, and then wrapping around so tightly. She could just barely make out the location of the tip of its tail, where it touched the bend of his elbow. He performed a jutsu, morphing the once very solid snake into a tattoo.

It was rather unbelievable what Sasuke had accomplished in such a short time, but she would not have guessed it would be the simplest attack, one no one would have foreseen.

It had bitten her. How could such a small beast cause so much damage?

She was drowning from a toxin overload. The cardiotoxicity in the venom of this snake must have been high, why else would she be able to feel her heart slow so rapidly. The poison was working quickly, so quickly, her mind wouldn’t function, it simply wasn’t a matter of couldn’t. Even differentiating between all the numerous enzymes, to do it fast enough mentally, for an antidote, was impossible. With her vision blurred and her knees weakening by the minute she barely was able to take a retreating step, and even then that minimal distance was corrected as he took three steps forward. She collapsed there, on the secluded dirt road, a block outside the gates of Konaha, with Sasuke and his emotionless eyes, standing only three feet away from her.

The vision of Sasuke standing over her and his warm, roughened fingers, pressing into her neck for a pulse, were the last thing she’d remembered, so when she opened her eyes to be greeted by a darkness so black, not even pinstripes of light shot through, she panicked.

As a ninja, being prepared to be able to withstand certain situations like this should be instantaneous, but with Sasuke thrown into the equation, it was inevitably going to be an empty set, concerning how she was _supposed_ to react.

She noticed rather quickly, even through her panic, that the reason for such darkness was a scratchy, textured cloth, placed over her eyes, with two sides that wrapped around, and tied in the back of her head.

Fear was next, but hadn’t settled as easily as panic had. It needled its way into the bottom of her gut until it rose like bile into her chest and throat, seeping out of her pores only to enter her body again through inhalation. It made her shake, which formed another chain reaction when she noticed the soft cushion she’d been seated on was attached to a rather sturdy, but slim, piece of slightly moveable metal.

Like a bedpost.

It was so silent that when she swallowed, the ‘gulp’ practically echoed in the room. After these responses, what worried her the most, was her body and the reaction it was having to, from what she could ascertain, a nonexistent stimuli, which was causing her sexual drive to heighten.

She could feel the wetness pool between her legs, which were folded backwards, so that her feet were pointed towards the metal headboard that her hands were tied to. Her bottom sat in between her two legs and her knees pointed forward, with her thighs lined up with her shoulders. It wasn't the most comfortable position, especially since every time she moved the silky material beneath her brushed between her legs.

Whatever had been done to her, she was hypersensitive. She was sure with a little more movement and friction she would orgasm.

When her stomach clenched from an overlapping of too much heated sensation, a very tiny, kittenish, and frustrated, grunt escaped her lips. She shifted again, cringing as the wire around her wrists tightened, but letting out a gasp at the whisper of the sheet beneath her, sliding, crumbling high between her legs. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to contain the moan that was threatening to erupt, she lifted her buttocks slightly, and effectively pulling that sinful sheet from between the crevices, she had managed to lodge it into, but now she uncomfortable. Every movement, thereafter, was restrained and painful.

"H-hello?" she whispered, cringing at the cracking of her voice from her throat being parched. She must’ve been out for a day or so because her lips were dry and chapped. “I need water,” she added, trying to maintain her shaky breathing.

When no answer came, she shifted her wrists, testing the restraints, but quickly stopped when she assessed the durability of the rope, and remembered the automatic tightening through her error. Breaking it was also out of the question, the rope was layered, she was tied to a metal post, and her chakra levels were depleted.

She jolted, jerking her head away from the cold wetness that touched her lips. “Who is it?” she demanded to know.

“That’s for me to know. You did ask for water correct?”

She hesitated, wondering if any poisons went with that drink, but then quickly dashed the thought. A snake had bitten her, had Sasuke wanted her dead, it would’ve been then, meaning she was there for torture and information. Two things she needed to be alive for and truthfully, she still felt Sasuke was redeemable.

“Thank you,” she nodded, turning her head towards him, and parting her lips, to accept the cold liquid.

As she tried to restrain herself from guzzling the water, the man holding the class began talking. "I'm sure you've noticed the reaction the ropes have to people who try to get away. We actually used these ropes on an enemy once, wrapped them completely around his body, so that every time he moved, they got tighter and tighter. He was a dumb mother too, because he kept moving, until small slivers of yellow, chunked flesh, with fat, blood, and muscles, started spilling through the cracks in the rope."

The man was trying to scare her with what she profiled as a childlike, humorous serial killer, a man that viewed the act of killing or any act, pertaining to the murder of someone, as humorous, had more than one screw loose. What he didn’t know, is that she was a medic who’d seen and dealt with worse than that, but though she’d told herself this, it didn’t stop her from shivering at his words.

She felt the man holding the glass shift towards what Sakura could only assume was the entrance.

_Had he heard something she hadn’t?_

"Suigetsu."

 _That_ voice she recognized, but it wasn’t just her ears the formed the conclusion, it was her body, and her mouth dropped open slightly. She completely forgot about trying to stay in that uncomfortable position, to ward off the sexual onslaught of lust running through her body, and promptly slammed back onto the silky cushion.  Sakura could feel the heat of embarrassment spread through her cheeks when she noticed both men stay quiet longer than necessary. Perhaps it was do that groan she hadn’t been able to contain.

His voice was deeper, rougher, sexier, and all she could think about, as her heart hammered in her throat, is how much she’d love for him to whisper dirty things in her ear. She took a deep shaking breath, before dampening her lips, and then exhaled.

"Yeah?" that childlike voice responded.

Silence…

"Oh right. You want me to leave," Suigetsu, as Sasuke had called him, chuckled. She heard shuffling feet as he exited the room, but not before he added one more thing. "If you need any help with…” he paused, “right, didn’t think so. Have fun."

A heavy, metal door screeched, sounding as if it was scrapping against concrete, and then slammed shut.

"Sasuke?" Sakura made sure to keep her voice soft, not wanting to cause a negative reaction to her questions to come. "What’s going on? My body, it’s-um,” she stuttered, “it isn't reacting normally."

She didn't hear him move, which shouldn’t have surprised her since even when she was younger she’d been unable to hear him, he was a genius after all, but when he spoke, she could feel the brush of his lips against the rise of her right cheek. So close to her ear that skinned touch was, simply electrifying, and she worried what her reaction would be if he went where she originally wanted him, at her ear. "It’s the snakes venom, it’s only deadly if you’re in battle."

Sakura felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she instinctually leaned into his lips. “A-are we going to battle?” she whispered. When he pulled back from her seeking cheek, she fell backwards, resting the back of her head against the wall, not carrying that the column of her neck was vulnerable, where she was in a situation where it should not have been.

“Of sorts,” he said.

“It won’t be fair, my chakra-” she couldn’t finish because she could feel him within inches of her, like he was tracing her face with his hand, but not actually touching her. “What are you doing?”

She wasn’t surprised when he didn’t answer, but when she felt the tip of his thumb swipe up her cheek so that his hand could entwine in her hair, she felt floored.

This was not a normal reaction, even if it was considered intimate touching it was still minimal. The poison, was it an aphrodisiac? If it was, why would Sasuke use it on her? He hated her enough to try and kill her, and would have, had Naruto not intervened, twice.

"What exactly are the effects of the poison?"

He made a tsking, impatient noise, and she could only imagine the slightly annoyed expression slipping onto his face. "You know what the immediate reaction is."

"And after that? What’s the extended after effects?" she spoke carefully, not wanting to agitate him anymore.

He chose to answer that question, not with words, but with the tip of his tongue, outlining the auricle of her ear.

Her eyes widened at the wet saliva trail his tongue left behind, but when he popped the bottom lobe into his warm mouth, her eyes fluttered shut as sensation bombarded her. The contact lasted three seconds before he pulled away, just enough to place a kiss at the edge of her mandible, just beneath the damp ear lobe.

"Oh God," Sakura gasped, but quickly bit her tongue, not wanting to be reduced to begging.

From there, he trailed a series of open-mouthed kisses down the ridge of her jaw, until he reached the right corner of her mouth, where he used his tongue to coax her lips apart. When she willingly obliged, he didn’t kiss her like expected, instead he shifted closer to her, slipping a roughened, calloused hand between her thighs, over her black spandex shorts, sliding upwards, pushing her reddish pink skirt up as he continued to trail higher and higher.

Sakura was reduced to short staccato breathing, her mouth still gaping open, due to Sasuke’s original coaxing. With his hand continuing its journey upward, he shifted even closer, this time the bed creaking with his added weight as he straddled the bends of her knees. His tongue pushed into her mouth, licking the back of her teeth, and she instantly shut her mouth, careful not to bite, capturing him so she could suckle the wet appendage.

He grunted his appreciation, but just as quickly pulled away. When his fingers finally touched the clothed slits of her labia, a white light flashed behind her closed eyelids, and she swiveled her hips against him. Unfortunately, he pulled away, but she wasn’t thinking when she yanked on her wrists to bring herself closer to his retreating fingers, at least  until she felt the rope bite into her skin.

“Ouch, Sasuke the rope,” she cried out frantically.

When he didn’t move to release her from the rope immediately she spoke again.

“I’ll behave. I’ll do whatever you want, please.”

She had begged, but if removing this damn rope meant she could touch him and stop the pain, then who in the hell cared, certainly not her.

When the bed creaked again, this time as he stood up, she almost whimpered, but quickly calmed down when he almost immediately sat back down in the same position. He reached behind her, untied the rope, but then wrapped something else around her wrists, tying it. It was smoother, silky, maybe a thick scarf.

“Sasuke,” she softly scolded.

He ignored her, returning his hand between her thighs, and then pushed, with the material of her bike shorts and underwear in the way, lodging the material inside so that it knocked against her clitoris. A dry orgasm wreaked havoc on her deficient will power, and her hips started rolling upwards, wanting more. With his other hand he helped her flip one of her legs out, so that it was straight in front of her and she proceed, with further assistance from him, to do the same to the other leg. With them straight in front of her, he was now sitting on her knees, but she wasn’t complaining when this allowed her to tighten her thighs around his wrists, forcing his hand to stay in place, as she gyrated against the tip of his finger and the cloth of her clothing.

She needed to stop this. Sasuke was using her sexual attraction to him with the amplified effects of the venom from the snake to get information from her. She knew it, he just hadn’t asked any questions yet, but he would.

She clenched her teeth trying to stop the erratic motions of her hips, not noticing the tiny whine vibrating in her throat as she did it. “I know what you’re doing,” she gritted her teeth.

“Oh?”

“I don’t have any information.”

She heard him snicker. “Is that what you think I want?”

“Isn’t it?” she asked frowning.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, but then, with both hands, he reached for the waist band of her shorts, and suddenly could feel the vibration of chakra as he sliced down her shorts and underwear. Then he quickly pulled the material out from under her, leaving her skirt bunched up around her waist.

She quickly closed her legs and shimmied her hips so the skirt would slide down enough to give her some semblance of cover.

“It is an aphrodisiac isn’t it? It has to be, how else would I be missing what I’ve never had?” she concluded and then it finally dawned on her. "The immediate reaction is beneficial in battle because of the initial black out, but if you want answers, what better way than to torture the victim with unattainable pleasure, it the answer of that full bodied gratification dangling in their face," she rolled her eyes at her stupidity. “It’s brilliant,” she whispered, suddenly feeling his lips gently brushing against hers. “It is you though.”

"Yes, brilliant, but you thought of it, not me," he informed her, every word causing his lips to brush against hers.

“But then, well, what do you want from me?”

He growled, reaching forward, clutching the back of her head, and roughly keeping her in place, right up against his forehead. “I want to fuck you.”

"Um, what kind of torture is that?” she asked, knowing too late that the question itself was rather stupid.

"No torture, just compliancy."

Sakura paused and swallowed before answering, willing herself to be outraged, knowing she should be, but with no real success. "Compli-"

She gasped as he bent her legs, pushing them apart at the same time, and then slid under her so that she was now straddling him. Sakura was now plastered to the front him, every inch of her, from her clothed upper have, to her naked bottom half. He reached behind her again, untying the thick scarf from the metal.

“Bring your arms forward, _very_ slowly,” he demanded.

She did, the material of the scarf tied to only one wrist, so she could bring both arms to the front. He brought her wrists together, tied them once more, and then dropped them to the side. It was another awkward position, at the same time of realizing that she took the initiative and lifted her arms up and over, wrapping, while still bound together, around his neck.

He stiffened instantly, his hands going up to clutch her forearms tightly.

“If you insist on keeping me bound this is the most comfortable position. Untie me if you don’t like,” she snapped.

“Hn.”

She was pleased when he didn’t make any movements to do so and she showed him by giving a small smile. “How about the blind fold? Anything we can do about that? I haven’t seen you in such a long-”

“Stop,” he grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

And finally, finally pulling her into a real, slightly hard kiss. At first it was a fight for dominance, between their tongues, between their bodies, but Sakura knew that if she was going to do this, she wanted to do it with the blind fold off. It was the only way. If sex is what he wanted, he could have it, the blind fold would be removed.

She pulled away. “I’ll make love to you,” she started, “without any fight-”

“No,” he interrupted.

She scowled. “You didn’t even let me finish.”

“I won’t be making love to you.”

Oh, right. He wanted to fuck. It would be uncomfortable, considering she was a virgin, but she’d give Sasuke anything.

“Okay,” she whispered. “I’ll do what you want, but no blind fold.”

“Sakura,” his voice was firm and she could hear it in his voice that he wanted it to remain in place.

“Are you really going to say no?”

Technically, she knew she wasn’t in a position to request or even demand things, he do whatever he wanted to her, and it wouldn’t be rape. You can’t rape the willing.

She started to say something else, but then she felt a swift tug, followed by the whoosh of material falling away from her eyes, and down her nose. Sakura blinked rapidly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the very dimly lit room

Her gaze instantly softened when she focused on Sasuke’s face and she cocked her head to the side as her eyes memorized his newer, masculine features. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He grunted at the action with dismay and pulled away, but only to push a hand between them, so that he could reach the purple waistband of his pants. He flexed his hips up and shoved the clothing down.

The next movements happened so quickly she barely had time to blink. He lifted her hips, while he sat back down, with his free hand he held himself in place, and then with his other hand wrapped around her hip, his fingers digging into the skirt still in place he slammed her down.

He released a helpless groan and fell forward so that his face was buried in her shoulder, covered by her hair. Her arms instantly adjusted to the new movement, crisscrossing over his back. Her hands, which were still side-by-side, clenched into two fists, and her mouth dropped open in a short scream. Sakura hiccupped out another cry, the first part louder and less wavy than the last.

She was breathing like she was hyperventilating and her eyes widened with disbelief as the pain radiated through her lower region. Sakura couldn’t help but think that had that venom not been what it was there wouldn’t have been as much lubrication and it would have been more painful.

 Sakura let the side of her face drop to his shoulder, feeling his shivering form and the huffing of his frantic breathing.

“Say you want it,” he whispered into her shoulder.

 _Well, it was a little late for that_ , she thought, and all the while her lower body adjusted to the uncomfortable pressure of having him inside of her. It dispersed, like seismic secondary waves vibrating to all sides of her groin, before slowly dissipating.

“Say it,” he growled, before biting into her shoulder.

“Ouch,” she complained. She was still reeling from the pain before and now he was biting her? “I want _you_ ,” she whispered, liking the compromise.

It wasn’t exactly what he wanted her to say and he pulled away from her to glare into her still pained expression. Clearly, he wasn’t pleased with her response, so she gave him something else.

Slowly, as if testing the waters, she thrust her hips down and followed the movement with a circular motion, never taking her eyes from him as she did this. The change in him was so subtle, had she not been a ninja, she wouldn’t have noticed it.

His jaw clenched and his breathing all but stopped, except for the tiny slit his lips had made when they’d fallen open in surprise over her movement. His arms went to her sides, his palms cupping her hips, but his fingers sliding down behind her, over the curve of her ass, to allow her more leverage when she excused the same move once more.

He was shaking, heavily now, and she didn’t have to be a ninja to notice that.

“Fuck,” he whimpered and a gasp followed when she decided to shorten the time between movements.

The pain had all but vanished, and the way he was reacting to her was intoxicating. Screw the venom! Who needed that when this fallen angel displayed his tortured pleasure so beautifully?

“Oh Sasuke,” she moaned.

“You’re so fucking tight.”

It sounded like praise, so Sakura clenched her internal muscles, and he cried out. He quickly swiveled his hips up, slamming into her three times before he slowly got his control back.

He lifted her off him and promptly flipped her onto her belly, pushing her face sideways onto the mattress.

“Hold on to the bar,” were his only directions, as he placed his hands on her butt cheeks, and parted them, before lunging into her from behind.

It was tighter than before and with his arms braced above her head, but underneath her arms, his forehead resting on her temple, as he thrust steadily into her, it almost felt closer than their previous position.

Two hard thrusts had her upper body rising off the bed though, so he swiftly wrapped his arms around the front of her, just slightly above her breasts, before laying her back down to the bed.

The rapid thrusts were now causing her hips to grind into the bed, stimulating that part of her that made her believe this would end too soon. She felt that knot tightening in her gut, pulling taut, and she reared backwards, trying to meet him, but with no success as he kept her in place with his piston like hips. Skin and moisture causing a suctioning smacking sound that only excited her more as she breathed into the damp sheets in front of her mouth.

A small, warning, orgasm rippled through and she gasped in pleasure. Sasuke withdrew once more flipping her onto her back, entering her even more roughly than before, and this time he allowed her hips to rise from the bed, leaving her shoulders the only part of her body touching a piece of the bed.

 "Oh yes," Sakura screamed, throwing her head back further and arching her neck.

Even in the throes of what was going to be crazy huge orgasm, she noticed his reaction when she spoke. It was intense, his eyes widened, already an unusual response, and he grinded his teeth.

“Do you,” she gasped as his thrusts became sharper, harder, “like it when I talk to you?” she finished, panting every word.

He didn’t answer with words, but with actions. He was wild above her, desperately wanting to reach what Sakura was so close to herself.

Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm ripping through her, but she kept quiet, short of a long groan through gritted teeth. She would stay quiet as long as she could, so she could be rational when he orgasmed.

“It’s my turn to tease you,” she panted, while the aftershocks zipped through her.

He growled ferociously. She knew he was close, but her voice seemed to excite him to the point of being uncontrolled.

“Do you like fucking me, Sasuke?” she whispered, stumbling only a slightly on the curse word.

He released a boyish grown, his eyes slamming shut. “Oh yes.”

And a dirty talking Sakura seemed to be better. He was a different person. He no longer had that stoic, blank expression; he was filled with need, and passion. She wasn’t an experienced dirty talker, in fact past this, she wasn’t experienced at all, but she’d read novels, she had fantasies.

“Do you want to fuck me harder, Sasuke?”

His eyes snapped open in surprise at her question. His thrusts were becoming shorter, faster, their groins so close together there was almost no room for anything else.

“Give it to me harder,” she whispered, biting her bottom lip, trying not to be too embarrassed at actually saying the words.

And that was enough.

She gasped as she felt Sasuke place his left chin on the right side of her neck, one of his arms crisscrossing behind her back to grip one shoulder as he rammed into her. When he came, it was a deep, closed mouth growl, almost as if he was trying to restrain how loud he wanted to be, the way she had before. His hips jerked with every spurt that released into her, and it was enough to let her have one more go too.

After awhile, though Sasuke was still shivering uncontrollably, Sakura allowed her head to rest against his, locking him between the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Sasuke was collapsed fully on top of her, but once he noticed, and tried to pull away, Sakura lifted her legs, locking them tightly around him, now keeping him in place, trying to extend the this moment of him inside her. Hell, of him just touching her.

"Hn," was his compliant response, before allowing himself to fully rest between her thighs.

"Are you cold?" she asked, when she'd felt another shiver a few minutes later run through his entire body.

He shook his head no. She felt more than that movement though and it turned out to be his hands removing the ties around her wrists. Sakura instantly lifted her arm, wrapping them around him; her legs tightening around his waist, hugging him even close.

"Well, now you'll have to come home with me," Sakura spoke softly.

He either tried to shift so he could escape out of her arms, or so he could stare at her, regardless she wasn’t about to let him move. “Everyday Sasuke, as much as you want,” she dangled the offer in front of him.

He kissed her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “You’ll be my sex slave. Of course, no sex with anyone else, but me, and if I’m not in the mood, oh well. Seriously though, look at you, how could I not be in the mood. Eventually, you’ll have to move in with me. I could be pregnant you know? We didn’t use protection,” she squealed playfully.

Sakura paused, thinking how she was only mostly joking. The only part she was really serious about was that he was going to come home with her, but she decided to play master a little longer.

“You totally belong to me now,” she cried gleefully, this time allowing him to pull away and stare at her with a raised eyebrow. “You’re my bitch!”

He snorted and let out his usual response. "Hn."


End file.
